


Nightfall

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Choking, Helpless Noct at the mercy of Ardyn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: Ardyn joins Noct and his friends on their journey with the promise of getting them to the Archaean.During the night Ardyn kidnaps Noct and takes him to Deadeye's lair...





	1. Chapter 1

Noct didn’t like this at all… But he didn’t have much choice… They needed his help to reach the Archaean.

He sat across from the strange man who they kept ‘running into’. Gladio was sitting next to the prince, closer than normal he noticed… So was Ignis for that matter… Prompto was behind Noct, trying to avoid eye contact with the stranger across the table

“It’s getting rather late, we best turn in” Ignis suggested before standing up. “Now if you will your highness”

Ignis lead him inside, not wanting to leave him alone with Ardyn for a second.

Noct climbed into his bunk, pulling the blankets up around his neck. He looked over at Gladio in the bunk across from him just as Ardyn walked past. The man looked down at him, a terrible hunger in his eyes. His gaze lingering… penetrating… disturbing...

“Hey, you gonna stand there forever” Gladio barked at the man, prompting him to move forward.

Noct silently thanked his shield with his eyes before wishing it was acceptable to climb into his bunk and sleep even closer to him… He always felt safe with Gladio…

Ardyn was making him nervous and he couldn’t shake it.

“Lights out” Prompto called before darkness filled the room. He heard the blonde fumble through the darkness as he tried to climb into the bunk above him, slipping a few times on the rungs.

It seemed like hours had passed and Noct was still wide awake. “Oh man” he mumbled, turning over for the what must be the gazillionth time… He suddenly felt a hand around his throat, he instinctively grasped the hand cutting off his air supply. He instantly felt something wet over his mouth, forcing the prince into unconsciousness.

 

Noct felt the breeze against his body as rain fell on to his bare flesh. The cold concrete under him making is skin numb. He was naked… He knew that much… A shiver ran through his body as he pried his eyes open.  

_What was he doing outside like this?_

“Your awake”

_That voice…_

“Where am..” The prince began before the shadows took form under the morning light. He glanced around, realising he knew this place… It was Deadeye’s lair.

“Now now that’s irrelevant…” Ardyn teased “I brought you here to… Well shall we say… Get to know each other better” he stepped closer to the naked prince.

“I do hope you’re not getting too cold” Ardyn stopped just short of Noct

“But that’s okay, that’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”

Noct raised an eyebrow, unsure of Ardyn’s meaning

“To help you of course” he mocked before kneeling down behind the prince.

 Ardyn proceeded to pick the prince up by his hips, digging his nails into the soft flesh as he aligned Noct’s arse with his cock.

“Now that your awake, we can get down to business”

Noct tried with all his might to move his body but it wouldn’t respond.

“Wha… What have you… done to me?” The prince spat out, realising he had no way to defend himself.

Noct winced as he felt Ardyn’s cock push against his opening. _O no…_ He knew what was coming but had no way of stopping it.

“Where is Gladio, Ignis and Prompto?”

“your dear friends? Yes, well they were unable to join us… Pity”

Ardyn pushed his cock into the prince in one thrust.

“ARRGGGHHHH!” Noct screamed as he bit back the tears forming in his eyes.

The man was merciless as he began thrusting unrelentingly into the prince.

Noct felt the skin on his knees and arms scrapping against the concrete, tearing more with every movement as blood began to stain the wet concrete.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse he felt hands grasp his around him neck, pulling his body flush against Ardyns. He held his chin up, forcing the prince to look up at him while he fucked him.

“This is cozy isn’t it”

Noct bit down hating every minute of this, his body like a limp rag doll as he felt himself being torn apart by Ardyns cock, the grasp tightening around his throat, preventing the oxygen from filling his lungs. The cock continuing to force its way into the prince.

His vision began to dim as his surroundings began to fade from his eyes.

_This is it… This is how I die… With a cock up my arse…_

“Argh…” Noct whimpered before succumbing to the darkness.

 

“We have a problem” Gladio bellowed, storming up and down the caravan waking everyone.

“What’s the matter?” Prompto turned over to check out the commotion

“Noct’s missing” Gladio’s voice hitched, tainted with worry “and so is Ardyn”

“What?!” Prompto leapt out of bed

“This is not good, we must start searching immediately” Ignis stated as they gathered their things and headed for the Regalia.

“Where do we start?” Prompto asked

“I’m not sure”

 

Noct opened his eyes, his blurred vision coming into focus. The rain was still pouring as his body lay in a puddle of it on the concrete. _I’m… still alive… But how?_

“It’s very rude to fall asleep on company Noctis”

Noct tried to move his body once more, with varying degrees of success.

“I thought a prince would have better manners”

The sun was setting, meaning only one thing to Noct…

“I’ve… been here all day”

“Yes” Ardyn began “I had to continue getting to know you while you were asleep prince, but never the matter, these things happen”

Noct managed to climb onto his elbows, feeling a warm fluid drip down his leg. The prince bit his lip, his stomach turning as he realised what the fluid was. The pain was unbearable, he felt like his arse had been pulverised, he bit down, praying Ardyn would leave him alone, but knowing otherwise.

 

“Ignis we have to hurry”

“Settle now Prompto, I’m going as fast as I can”

“It’s a good thing we stumbled across Umbra, he’ll be able to find Noct for sure” the panic easing in Prompto’s voice.

“I have the feeling it wasn’t a coincidence” Gladio muttered, wanting nothing more than to strangle Ardyn

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn continues to torture poor Noct as he slips in and out of consciousness, only praying his friends will find him in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me enjoys writing this while the other part of me is terrified I'm writing it... But... the part of me that enjoys it is winning

Noct winced as he felt the man approach him, closing his eyes, praying he would wake up from this horrible nightmare. There’s no way he would be able to get away from Ardyn like this, he can’t even hardly crawl. He needed his friends, but how were they ever going to find him? They’re not going to know to come here… He wished he’d just climbed into Gladio’s bed anyway… Then maybe none of this would have happened…

“Now now what’s wrong dear Noctis?”

Noct flinched at the sound of Ardyn’s voice, his body bracing for more pain. Noct looked away as he felt the man’s touch on him, trying to hold back the tears of frustration.

He felt the man lean over him, his lips brushing over Noct’s ear

“Are you not enjoying my company dear prince?”

Noct felt the man’s finger’s run over his arse… Heading dangerously close to his wrecked opening.

His breathing hitched as a finger entered him, a gasp escaping his lips. Noct bit down as another one penetrated his body. His fingernails pried at the concrete as a third finger was forced into his opening.

A tear escaped Noct’s eyes, only noticing the blood seeping from his fingers as the drop joined the blood on the concrete.

“It’s not very polite to ignore company your highness” Ardyn mocked as he forced a fourth finger in.

Noct was resigning to the fact he’d never be able to walk again, as he spread his legs a bit more, hoping this would help ease the agony.

It didn’t…

“Looks like there’s room for one more” Ardyn marvelled at the princes opening, causing Noct to cringe. Almost instantly Noct felt the fifth and he prayed final finger enter his body.

Noct felt his insides tear apart as Ardyn formed a fist inside the prince. He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore as he started sobbing, pressing his face into his bleeding arms, trying to hide the fact from the man hellbent on destroying him.

“Aww… what’s wrong princess?” Ardyn looked down on him

“Is this too much you?” he watched the prince shaking uncontrollably on the concrete in front of him.

“I’m a generous man” Ardyn began “I will help you out”

He pulled his fist out instantly, without mercy, without pity, without any thought of compassion to the young prince.

“ARRGGGHHHH!!!!!!” Noct screamed like he never imagined he could.

 

“Did you guys hear that? Prompto perked up

“It sounded like it came from old Deadeyes lair” Ignis suggested.

“Let’s go” Gladio commanded

 

“That’s not very becoming of a young prince” Ardyn continued

“Here I am only trying to help you”

Noct lifted his head up slightly, glancing between his legs, his eyes greeted by the sight of Ardyn’s fist, dripping with blood… His blood…  

The prince felt sick as he watched trails of blood make their way down his thighs, dispersing as they joined a puddle of rain water surrounding his knee.

“Now prince, I see your feeling more mobile…” Ardyn began, reaching forward to grasp Noct’s neck with is bloodied fingers. He stood up, forcing the prince to face him as he pushed his erection against Noct’s lips.

Noct turned away

“Suck” Ardyn commanded

Noct refused, continuing to shake as he tried to pull away from Ardyn.

“Unless you’d like to see how two fists can fit inside your body, I’d suggest you open your mouth” Ardyn’s grip tightened around Noct’s throat, giving him no choice as his vision began to blur once more.

His mouth slackened open

“Good boy” Ardyn used the opportunity to force his cock into the prince’s mouth, pushing it all the down Noct’s throat. His grip around the prince’s throat loosened as Ardyn began choking Noct with his cock, not hardly giving the prince a chance to breathe.

The tears began falling again as the world around him grew dark once more. Noct knew he was loosing consciousness, not sure if he’d wake up this time.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn continues his torture, bringing poor Noct to his breaking point before threatening to end his life with a pole staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! My spelling gets more appalling as the day goes on lol

Noct felt his face collide with the wet concrete as the grasp on his neck released.

“We can’t have you going to sleep on me again now can we”

Noct could hear the voice as he gasped for the air around him to enter his lungs. The prince blinked repeatedly, trying to bring his vision into focus.

“Especially not before the Grand Finale”

_Grand Finale…?_

Ardyn raised his right arm, summoning a weapon from his armiger. It began to take form.

Noct squinted, trying to make it out… It looked very much to him like a pole staff… … …

Noct’s eyes widened as the sudden realisation dawned on him…

“No please” Noct begged, having a fair idea where Ardyn intented to put this weapon… After all he did just say the Grande Finale… Was he planning to kill him…?

“That’s better dear prince, it started to feel like I was talking to myself”

“No!” Noct mustered all his might as he tried to crawl away, making it about 3 steps before feeling cold metal pushing against his opening.

“Now dear Noct” he sighed “Your lucky I’m in a generous mood” pushing the rod further, causing it to enter the prince

“Argh!” Noct whimpered

“After having my fist inside you, this should seem like nothing” he smiled, pushing it in further again

“ARGH!”

“Anyway my dear Noct, your lucky I’ve fed you the blunt end, but I’m afraid it won’t always be this way” He chuckled before withdrawing the pole staff, wiping the blood on an untouched part of Noct’s skin

The prince felt a sharp pain spread down his back, stinging… cutting…

Noct gasped, realising it was the sharp end of Ardyn’s weapon. It continued to slice the princes skin, heading further south

Noct began to cry “No please” his breathing became eratic “Please don’t” he sobbed as the weapon cut across his arse cheek, falling on his opening.

“P-please don’t” the prince begged

“What would your father think if he saw you now?” Ardyn snarled

“I think he would be rather disappointed don’t you think” he laughed “he would think you pathetic… No son of his I imagine” the sadistic smile growing on the man’s lips

“But lucky for you your father’s dead isn’t he” his laugh growing as he began twisting the pole staff

_No… no… no… no…. no No NO!!!_

Bam! Noct was sure he had heard it…

_A gun shot… Could it be…?_

Bam!  Bam! Bam!

_Prompto…_

“Get away from him you monster” the blonde yelled

A smile formed on the princes lips, he never thought he’d be so relieved to hear Prompto’s voice. He couldn’t believe they had actually found him

Ardyn dropped his weapon before raising his hands innocently

“What the fuck have you done to Noct?” Prompto continued, before firing another round

“I said get away” bam! Bam! Bam!

 

“Noct, are you okay?”

“Ignis”

“Yes, it is me”

Noct turned away, biting his lip. He was so relieved his friends had come just in time but at the same time he didn’t want his friends to see him like this. He began to cry, he couldn’t help it and he couldn’t stop.

_This is so humiliating…_

“It’s okay Noct, you needn’t feel ashamed” he whispered, wrapping his hand around the prince’s head, holding him up as he brought a potion to the broken man’s lips.

“Drink this, it will make you feel better”

 

“You’ll pay for this Ardyn” Gladio yelled as he charged at the man with his greatsword. Ardyn summoned a greatsword to match Gladio’s, before blocking the attack.

Prompto continued to lay bullets into the monster as Gladio attacked, landing several strikes on Ardyn. The rage built inside Gladio, he wanted to destroy this man. How dare he do what he did to Noct and think he could get away with it.

 

Ignis took his jacket off before wrapping it around the prince

“How are you feeling?”

“Better” the prince whispered, his throat was still hoarse

“Ignis”

“Yes Noct”

“Thank you”

“There’s no need to thank us Noct, now close your eyes and get some rest, leave Ardyn to us”

 

   


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has fun pulverizing Ardyn while Prompto and Ignis comfort the battered prince

Gladio knocked the monster off balance with his great sword before tossing it back to the armiger, in favour of his fists.

Anger driving him as he slammed punches into Ardyn “How dare you Ardyn! How dare you!!!” His anger turned to rage as blood stained his fists

“You’ll pay for what you did to the prince”

Ignis pondered if he shouldn’t calm Gladio down… His gaze returning to the broken prince in his arms.

_A little bit longer I think…_

Gladio continued to rip into him, unrelenting as he threw Ardyn against the concrete, only to pick him up again and repeating the process multiple times.

“Prompto” Ignis called out

“Yeah Iggy, what is it?”

“Come here and see to Noct, I wish to speak to Gladio”

“Right” Prompto ran towards Ignis at a pace unparalleled, before kneeling down to his best friend

Noct opened his eyes, greeted by Prompto’s concerned face

“Hey are you okay?” Prompto whimpered trying to hold back tears at the sight of his best friend.

Noct tried to give the blonde a reassuring smile but couldn’t muster it

“It’s okay” the Prompto began, cradling his head in his arms, noticing the excessive blood around the prince’s thighs as it pooled under the man.

Prompto put a hand to his mouth in shock before remembering he had to be strong for his friend

“Don’t try to speak” he whispered as he retrieved an elixir for the prince, holding it to his lips, helping him swallow it.

 

Ignis strolled towards Gladio, an idea forming in his mind

“Gladio”

“What is it Ignis?” The shield responded, holding Ardyn up by his hair before slugging the monster between the eyes, allowing him to fall to the concrete. Gladio was sure he heard the man’s skull crack.

“I suggest a form of punishment a little more along the lines of the humiliation Noct experienced”

“What do you suggest?”

 

Within the hour Ardyn was hanging, chained to a concrete wall, completely naked, barely alive with god knows what up his ass

“Right, lets go” Gladio signalled as he knelt down to pick up the bloodied prince, wrapping him in his jacket before cradling him in his arms.

The walk back to the Regalia was filled with silence

Gladio carried the prince in his arms, holding him close before setting him down on the back seat.

“It’s gonna be uncomfortable for a bit as we head back to the caravan” Gladio tried to comfort the prince, feeling bad about making him have to sit on his torn up ass.

The shield climbed in next to him, before closing the car door and feeling Ignis pull the Regalia back onto the road.

Prompto looked back at his best friend from the front passenger’s seat, sadness in eyes as he saw how frail he still looked even after a potion and elixir.

Gladio’s voice hitched as he felt a weight slump against his arm. He turned to Noct, wrapping his arm around him

“Hey you okay?”

The prince nodded “now that you’re here” his voice raspy, trying not to let his thoughts slide back to Ardyn.

Gladio looked up, his eyes meeting Ignis’s in the rear vision mirror before falling to the floor.

 

Noct felt the warm water flow over his body, helping ease the aches littered all over his limp form.

He could hardly stand as he leaned against Gladio, feeling the man’s hands cleansing his body. The prince’s gaze fell south as he watched the red sullied water disappear down the drain.

“Hey, You okay?” Gladio’s lips pressed close to the price, his voice was so sweet, so concerned, not like it usually was when he barked at him for not paying attention during fights…

He let his head rest against the shields shoulder as the man continued to clean him.

“It’s okay” Gladio held him closer, feeling the prince on the verge of tears

“It’s okay”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! 
> 
> Not gonna lie... struggled to write this chapter... Normally I write the chapter in one go but this one... Nup... 
> 
> Maybe its cause all the juicy stuff has been done...?
> 
> Anyway thank you for all your comments :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets the most heart felt care from Gladio as he promises to never leave the prince's side

Noct laid down on the bed, his body naked and still wet from the shower as Gladio knelt down beside him.

“This may sting a bit but it will help, you’ll feel better soon” Gladio whispered as he pulled out a potion bottle.

He began dipping his fingers into the green fluid, swirling it around, gathering it onto his fingers.

Gladio stood up before moving to the bed, positioning himself between Noct’s legs.

“Okay just relax” Gladio whispered softly as he placed his hands on the prince’s thighs, slowly spreading his legs.

Noct flinched at the contact, before looking up to the ceiling, hating himself for reacting that way when he knows Gladio’s only trying to help him.

The shield stopped his movements, making sure the prince was alright before continuing.

He pressed his finger to the prince’s opening, gently rubbing the potion against it. Noct winced at the contact, biting his lip as he slammed his eyes shut.

The prince tried to force his mind onto other things as he felt Gladio slip the potion coated finger into his body. He continued to bite down as he focused on his breathing.

“Okay that’s enough for now” Gladio said softly as he slowly retracted the finger before pulling a blanket over the prince.

“Now try get some rest”

Noct lay on the bed… His body was starting to feel better but he couldn’t shake this feeling of vulnerability hanging over him.

His arm unconsciously reached out to Gladio.

“Stay with me” he whispered

Gladio simply smiled before climbing onto the bed, crawling under the blanket and cradled Noct in his arms.

 

That’s how it went for a while, the prince refused to leave Gladio’s side, especially at night, terrified the nightmare known as Ardyn would return…

He pressed his body closer to Gladio’s, hoping he would be this tolerant of him forever. The truth be told he was fearful of pushing his limit with his shield… Of him getting sick of him and rejecting him… Like when he tells Ignis to stop babying about his food…

He really hoped not… He couldn’t imagine his life without Gladio now…

“How are you feeling?” the shield down smiled at the prince as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Better thanks to you”

“I’m pleased to hear it” he whispered, running his fingers down the prince’s cheek, before leaning towards him. He rested the hand on the man’s cheek as he pressed his lips to the princes.

“You don’t have to worry about anything” Gladio began

“I will be beside you no matter what”

Noct didn’t know what to say as he bit back the tears, he was so lucky to have this man in his life.

“Thank you” he whispered, not knowing what to say, still trying not to cry

 

 


End file.
